


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, LMAO, Panic Attacks, can't write happy though, this was meant to be happy, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: "Copper, he missed her. "Reminiscing
Kudos: 12





	Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Animal Death -- non-graphic 
> 
> Panic Attack

Arthur had snuck away from camp. 

The midday sun shone down on his skin, leaving a comfortable warmth. 

He smiled at the feeling. 

Copper, he missed her. 

She loved the sun. 

To be fair she loved a lot of things. 

She loved laying on his boots and curling up near the fire. 

She loved giving him a heart attack and bolting after any stray rabbit she saw. 

She loved him. 

That's what was so special about her. 

Arthur knew that she wasn't just a mindless animal. 

They never were. 

He could see it in her. 

He could see that she was more than that. 

She was intelligent. 

He smiled at the bittersweet memories. 

It hurt, but she had gotten sick. 

Real sick.

And he had to put her down. 

He had made her as happy as possible before he shot her. 

Dutch had offered, but he couldn't do that. 

She had known. 

She had known what was going to happen. 

Copper had been around enough guns to recognize what he was doing with it. 

She had looked up from her place on the soft pine needle covered earth, an indescribable look in her eyes. 

It was somewhere in between acceptance and pain and forgiveness. 

He had fallen to the ground afterward. 

It was worse. 

So much more worse than the first man he shot. 

He had his first attack that day. 

He had fallen to the ground. 

His ribs burned.

They were frozen and they burned. 

And he couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe. 

And Copper was dead. 

And he had shot her. 

And he couldn't breathe. 

Arthur had never felt anything like it. 

That day had been hard. 

So hard. 

But he had buried her in a sunny spot near a big tree. 

A huge Douglas Fir that stretched into the sky. 

Arthur wiped away the stray tears that formed at the memories. 

They were hard to avoid. 

He planted himself in the soft grass and peered across the rolling landscape. 

It was hard to think of Lemoyne as beautiful but it was.


End file.
